List of Chapters
The following page is a list of chapters in Dengeki Daisy. Volume 1 * Chapter One: That Man – Is He Trustworthy? * Chapter Two: Even if for an Instant, a Hero! * Chapter Three: I'm Still Green * Chapter Four: That Man - Near Yet So Far * Extra Chapter Volume 2 * Chapter Five: I'll be Close to You When the Time Comes * Chapter Six: Miss, There's Been an Incident * Chapter Seven: I Will Protect Him * Chapter Eight: Close Friend * Chapter Nine: The Hero's at That Age... Volume 3 *Chapter Ten: You Won't Be Here *Chapter Eleven: Thank You Always *Chapter Twelve: Inside that Cell Phone *Chapter Thirteen: The Moment of Truth *Chapter Fourteen: Secret Volume 4 *Chapter Fifteen: To Become a Dishonest Woman *Chapter Sixteen: Which is it You Feel? *Chapter Seventeen: The Name of That Flower *Chapter Eighteen: The Fourth Man *Chapter Nineteen: What I Can Do for You Volume 5 *Chapter Twenty: To You, My Beloved *Chapter Twenty-One: The First... *Chapter Twenty-Two: Each Person's Pain *Chapter Twenty-Three: To Protect, and To Lose Something *Chapter Twenty-Four: Stay by My Side Volume 6 *Chapter Twenty-Five: Best in the World *Chapter Twenty-Six: Kiss *Chapter Twenty-Seven: Decision *Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Possibility of a Happy Ending *Chapter Twenty-Nine: No Match for Cute Girls *Extra Chapter - Holy Night Cosplay Legend *Extra Chapter - Everyone's Happy New Year Volume 7 *Chapter Thirty: I'm the Only One Who Knows *Chapter Thirty-One: What was Taken from Me *Chapter Thirty-Two: A Lost Child's Heart *Chapter Thirty-Three: I'll be Able to See You *Chapter Thirty-Four: Truth Rears Its Head Volume 8 *Chapter Thirty-Five: Be Happy *Chapter Thirty-Six: Memorable Song *Chapter Thirty-Seven: Two Men *Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Start of the "Sin" *Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Day "Daisy" was Born Volume 9 *Chapter Forty: Reunion *Chapter Forty-One: Sin's Whereabouts *Chapter Forty-Two: I Want to Feel You *Chapter Forty-Three: You've Got Mail *Chapter Forty-Four: A Ghost Appears Volume 10 * Chapter Forty-Five: Trial and Tribulation * Chapter Forty-Six: Just Looking Pretty Doesn't Work * Chapter Forty-Seven: Daisy Bell * Chapter Forty-Eight: Rena's Fiancé * Chapter Forty-Nine: Bury the Frustration in Your Heart Volume 11 * Chapter Fifty: It's Too Soon to Become a Man * Chapter Fifty-One: A Dangerous Love Game * Chapter Fifty-Two: A Last Testament, an Answer, and Friendship * Chapter Fifty-Three: With Our Friendship on the Line * Chapter Fifty-Four: A Child's Decision, An Adult's Resolve Volume 12 * Chapter Fifty-Five: Crush His Plot (Part 1) * Chapter Fifty-Six: Crush His Plot (Part 2) * Chapter Fifty-Seven: Footsteps from the Past... * Chapter Fifty-Eight: That Day Grows Nearer * Chapter Fifty-Nine: With Our Conviction Volume 13 * Chapter Sixty: I Depend on You * Chapter Sixty-One: Attack * Chapter Sixty-Two: Feelings and Pain * Chapter Sixty-Three: A Message from Soichiro (Part 1) * Chapter Sixty-Four: A Message from Soichiro (Part 2) Volume 14 * Chapter Sixty-Five: Professor Midorikawa's Will * Chapter Sixty-Six: What Was Entrusted * Chapter Sixty-Seven: Because Time is Precious * Chapter Sixty-Eight: The Decision To Be Happy * Chapter Sixty-Nine: Time to Move Volume 15 * Chapter Seventy: Unbreakable Heart * Chapter Seventy-One: Good Luck Charm * Chapter Seventy-Two: My Hero Will Come! * Chapter Seventy-Three: Our Future * Chapter Seventy-Four: Let's Go Home Together Volume 16 * Final Chapter: To Our Future * Bonus Feature: To the Tip of the Nails * Bonus Feature: New Year's * Bonus Chapter: Daisy Special Episode Part 1 * Bonus Chapter: Daisy Special Episode Part 2 * No Good Cupid Work Volume Covers Gallery Volume 1 colour.jpg Volume 2 colour.jpg Volume 3 colour.jpg Volume 4 colour.jpg Volume 5 colour.jpg Volume 6 colour.jpg Volume 7 colour.jpg Volume 8 colour.jpg Volume 9 colour.jpg Volume 10 colour.JPG Volume 11 colour.PNG Volume 12 colour.png Volume 13 colour.png Volume 14 colour.png Volume 15 colour.png Volume 16 colour.png Volume_16_limited_edition.png References Category:World of Dengeki Daisy Category:Chapters Category:Volumes